Kisah Peri Salju
by doubleyuuP
Summary: (Oneshot) Konon, Peri Salju datang di musim dingin dan pergi saat musim dingin telah habis. Bagaimana jika seorang Peri Salju datang ke bumi dan jatuh cinta kepada seorang anak remaja?


Tanpa disadari, satu semester telah berlalu. Musim yang memancarkan bunga matahari kini telah berganti memancarkan bunga _mistletoe_. Shion berjalan pulang melewati salju tebal, dia melewati taman sambil bernostalgia. "Apakah dia akan datang lagi ya?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Shion berhenti sebentar, melihati tumbuhan _mistletoe_ yang mekar. Kombinasi antara putihnya salju dan hijau bunganya sangat menawan, hampir tampak seperti senyuman malaikat. Lalu, tanpa disadari, dia telah muncul dibelakang Shion, dengan kelinci putihnya. Dengan senyum yang lebih indah dari _mistletoe_ itu, dia menyapa Shion.

Shion terlihat memerah, mungkin salju yang dingin itu membuat kulit putihnya sensitif.

"H-hhhhai- Kamu datang lagi, ya..." Katanya kepada peri itu.

Ya, peri. Seorang peri salju yang ditemani oleh sebuah kelinci. Mungkin ini terlihat sedikit aneh, tapi inilah yang terjadi kepada Shion. Peri itu datang hanya setiap musim salju, dan menghilang setiap pergantian musim. "Kesinilah~" Shion mengisyaratkan kelinci kecil itu untuk datang kearahnya. Kelinci itu lalu melompat kearah Shion. "Kau bertumbuh tinggi ya, Shi-chan." ujar peri itu sambil melihat kearah Shion, dia tersenyum lalu melompat kearah Shion, memeluknya.

Shion memerah, dia kembali memeluk peri itu.

"Mika, selamat datang." Ujar Shion. "Ayo kita pulang." Tambahnya seketika sambil tersenyum.

...

Shion terbangun di meja belajarnya, lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya. Mika dan kelincinya terlihat sedang tertidur pulas. Dia lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut.

…..

"Shi-chan, Shi-chan..." Suara yang semakin lama semakin besar itu mulai terngiang di telinga, bagaikan sebuah alarm suara itu tidak berhenti. Shion membuka matanya, dia ternyata tertidur disamping Mika. Shion yang tahu situasinya lalu menjauh. Mukanya Shion memerah, tapi Mika tidak mengindahkannya.

"Shi-chan... Ayo kita main keluar!" Ujar Mika dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja, dia seorang peri salju, jadi dia tidak merasakan dingin semudah manusia.

Kami lalu pergi untuk bermain ditaman, dan sepertinya kota kecil kami ini sudah dipenuhi oleh salju. Jejak kaki yang baru saja diinjakkan bahkan langsung tertutup oleh salju.

Mika dan Shion bermain hingga sore. Mereka menghabiskan waktu membuat kastil salju, dan membuat bola-bola kecil untuk dilempar.

"Hah, ini menyenangkan, ya kan, Shi-chan?" Ujar Mika sehabis dia meletakkan salju terakhir diatas manusia saljunya. "Ayo kita bermain lagi. Lagipula, besok kita akan pergi ke tempat yang berbeda." Katanya sambil berbalik dan merapikan manusia salju buatannya.

Kaito menarik syal yang dipakainya hingga menutupi mulutnya. Mukanya memerah dan matanya seakan mengeluarkan air. Dia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

Salju yang turun mulai bertambah. Hujan salju semakin deras. "Mika, ayo kita pulang." Katanya. Mika mengganguk, lalu mereka pun berjalan bersama.

Mika berjalan di depan, dengan bahagianya, mengamati berbagai tumbuhan yang tumbuh di musim dingin ini. Dari belakang, Shion mengamati Mika. Dengan ragu dia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya mencapai Mika.

Mika berhenti berjalan, lalu dia berbalik. Dia memegang _earmuff_ biru milik Shion. "Memang bersamamu dimusim ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan" Kata Mika sambil tersenyum.

Shion memerah, dia merasa bahagia. Tapi dia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah senyuman yang dipancarkan Mika. Ternyata dia tidak sadar, bahwa selama ini Mika juga menangis didalam hatinya.

"Maaf, Mika. Aku tidak tahu" gumamnya dengan suara yang kecil sembari merapikan _earmuff_ miliknya. Mika lalu kembali berjalan duluan, seakan tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Shion sebelumnya.

Perjalanan panjang mereka terhenti karena hujan salju bertambah lebat. Mereka terpaksa berhenti dan menunggu agar salju berhenti.

Mereka berdua menjadi canggung, keduanya yang tadi akrab terlihat menjaga jarak karena mereka sudah mengetahui isi hati lawan bicara mereka.

Mika terlihat memerah, sementara Shion merenung. "Aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya" telah terngiang dalam hati Shion sejak pagi tadi. Dia tidak mau menunggu satu tahun lagi, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak satupun dari mereka berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

30 menit kemudian, salju pun mulai mereda. Jarak pandang mereka yang tadinya tertutup oleh salju kini terbuka lagi, mereka sudah bisa melihat jalan, dan arah pulang.

Mika lalu berdiri, "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Shion!" Ujarnya. Tetapi Shion tidak berdiri, selama 30 menit terakhir dia telah bertekad untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Mika.

Shion lalu juga berdiri, dan dia memeluk Mika dari belakang. Salju yang memutih lagi-lagi membuat pipinya memerah, antara itu, atau dia masih merasa malu.

"Sebelum kamu pergi lagi, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku kepadamu, Mika." Ujar Shion. Mika menundukkan mukanya, dia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Tinggallah disini bersamaku, Mika. Aku berjanji akan bersamamu selalu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi." Tambahnya.

Mika tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Salju putih mengelilingi mereka, tanpa menyisakan apapun. Lampu taman yang kuning itu telah berubah keputihan karena ditutupi oleh salju.

Mika menunggu beberapa saat, lalu dia melepas pelukan Shion. Dia berbalik, dan memegang tangan Shion.

"Di musim yang dingin ini, di tempat yang indah ini. Orang yang paling menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain adalah kau, Shion.

Dan walaupun aku tahu besok kita akan berada ditempat yang sama, tentu aku tidak akan lupa hal yang sudah kita lakukan bersama.

Tapi pasti suatu saat nanti, kau akan mendengar suaraku, dan aku akan mendengar suara indahmu lagi, Shion." Katanya. Shion hanya terdiam, dia tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Di masa depan yang akan datang, dan diatas salju putih yang dingin ini, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Tambah Mika. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya, dan begitu pula dengan Shion.

Mika memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, lalu dia mengajak Kaito untuk pulang.

…

Kaito terbangun diatas buku abu-abu berjudul Peri Salju yang dibacanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 23:40. Sebentar lagi akan terjadi pergantian tahun, dan musim juga akan segera berganti.

Dia melihat sekeliling ruangannya, tetapi satu-satunya yang ada disana adalah dia. Shion lalu menangis. Dia tahu bahwa Peri Salju itu telah pergi lagi, dan hanya akan datang di musim yang sama ditahun depan.

Air mata Shion terjatuh ke kakinya, tangisannya terasa dingin. Terdengar ketukan kecil dari kaca jendelanya, walaupun tidak ada seorangpun disana. Shion tahu bahwa Mika si Peri Salju itu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, dan Mika pasti tidak akan suka jika Shion menangis.

Shion lalu menghapus air matanya, dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia menaruh tangannya dijendela, berharap bahwa dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Mika untuk terakhir kalinya.

End.

Meiko melihat keluar jendela. Salju berjatuhan menyelimuti kota. Seperti biasa, hari ini dia mengunjunginya lagi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kaito? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau menikmati mimpimu selama tidur ini?" Katanya. "Aku tahu kau sedang menikmati hidupmu sekarang, Kaito. Pasti kau sudah menemukan banyak teman ya, di mimpi indahmu itu?" Tambahnya.

Pintu kamar itu dibuka. "Meiko-san, waktu besuknya sudah habis. Dokter akan segera datang." Kata orang yang berpakaian putih itu. Tampaknya dia adalah suster yang telah merawat Kaito selama 2 tahun ini.

 **"Kami tahu bahwa 2 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk seseorang berada di fase koma, tapi Meiko-san, jangan hilang harapan ya. Suatu saat nanti, adikmu ini, Kaito Shion, akan terbangun dari komanya"**

End. (2)

40mP ft. 初音ミク - Snow Fairy Story


End file.
